


Let Me Pleasure You Back to Sleep

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 18+, Aftercare, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Totally inspired by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife's Captain America Steggy fic "Stroke to Sleep", so of course I had to do something with Geralt and Yen.Depictions of sex.Please do not read if you are under 18.





	Let Me Pleasure You Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Yen watches as Geralt wakes from a nightmare, and offers to help him get back to sleep the only way she knows of that works: a hand job.  
> While that's all well and good to Geralt, he has a bit more of an appetite when it comes to sex, and shows Yen as such.  
> 18+ fic.

Geralt shifted uncomfortably in bed, his skin drenched in a cold sweat as he tossed and turned, stirring Yen from her sleep. She rolled over to see him bolt upright, his chest heaving with shaking breaths as he took in his surroundings. He glanced down at her and saw her eyes staring back at him, and a soft sigh escaped him.

“I’m sorry, Yen… I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What’s wrong, my love? You never toss this much…” She questioned, sitting upright and taking his hand in hers. “Was it a nightmare?”

“Unfortunately, I’ve had nightmares about the Hunt… Rivia… That pitchfork to the chest has popped up more than a few times…”

She sighed, her eyes softening as she gazed at him. He had buried his face in his hands and was trying to steady his breathing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly against her. She leaned against his ear, her breath tickling his skin.

“Lay back down, love…”

He glanced back at her then, confusion knitting his brows, and was about to protest until she kissed him, pressing herself against him. Too shocked to counter, she easily pushed him back down onto his back.

“Relax, Geralt… I know just what you need.” She huffed, her hand lowering to his smallclothes as she took hold of his shaft, wrapping her fingers around his stiffening member.

“Yen, wait—”

“Hush…” She replied, stroking the delicate flesh as her hand bobbed up and down over his cock. “Just relax.”

He grunted as she gripped his shaft just a little tighter, and finally relaxed once she had found a rhythm in pumping. Eventually he began to thrust his hips in response, matching pace with her movements as she continued to pleasure him.

Without missing a beat, she shifted to kneel between his thighs, gazing down at him as she continued to pump his cock. A dribble of precum dripped from the head of his shaft, dripping down to her fingers. In response, she lowered down to his shaft, taking his cock into her mouth, and running her tongue around his head. He grunted, a soft moan escaping his lips as he reached down to tangle his fingers in her hair as she sucked his cock.

She pulled her head away a moment later and gazed up at him, seeing the hunger in his eyes as he watched her fondle his sack with her free hand.

“Enjoying yourself?” She questioned, sitting back upright before straddling his thighs, a smirk playing at her lips.

“Only because it’s you.” He huffed, watching her breasts heaving against the dip in her nightgown. “Take it off, Yen…”

She smirked then, giving a light laugh before releasing his shaft to pull her gown over her head, tossing it to the floor. He reached for her, taking her creamy thighs in his hands and allowing them to snake upwards to her hips, then her sides, and finally coming to massage her breasts, pinching her pert nipples as she moaned in pleasure.

“I’m glad you don’t wear anything else to bed.” He groaned, feeling the head radiating from her dripping pussy.

“Makes it easier for moments like this.” She replied, releasing his cock and sliding herself forwards.

He moaned again as she began to rub against his cock, leaving a slick trail of moisture against his skin. She continued to rock her dripping lips against his shaft, her own moans of pleasure mixing with his. He brought his hands back to her hips, taking hold of them as she continued to rock against his cock, her thrusts beginning to quicken and her breaths becoming more ragged. Through the haze of pleasure, he felt her retract her hands from his chest, and with half-lidded eyes, he gazed at her as her left hand came to her breast, and her right descended to her pussy, hastily rubbing at her clit.

“Fuck Yen… Ugh…” He groaned, his cock hardening even further as he watched her pleasure herself as she continued to rock against his shaft. His grip tightened just a little more on her hips as her breath came out in huffs.

Not able to hold back any further, Geralt’s body began to tense up as climax began to settle in at the pit of his stomach. A moment later, his thighs tensed, his toes curled just a bit, and he gripped Yen’s thighs tightly in his hands as cum erupted from his twitching cock, painting his stomach and parts of his chest. He felt Yen shudder against his cock, and the sweet feeling of her cum dripping over his cock and down to his balls. She leaned forward, trailing kisses up from his chest to his lips, and he tangled his fingers in her hair as he deepened their kiss. Pulling apart, he couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“You know, I’m quite stiff again.”

“So it seems.” She laughed, feeling his cock twitch against her belly.

“And I blame that all on you and your beautiful body.” He growled, twisting her head just enough to bite at her neck, earning soft gasps of pleasure in return.

He shifted enough to angle the head of his cock at her folds, then buried his length into her slick pussy. The moan and her breath against his ear were the sweetest, and hottest, sounds that he could ever hear. Without wasting time, he began to thrust into her, pounding his cock against the dripping walls of her clenching cunt. Her breaths were ragged as he held her in place, his arms wrapped around her as he continued to pound into her.  
He took only a moment away from his quickening fuck to turn them over, putting her onto the mattress as he pushed himself between her thighs, holding her legs at the bend of her knees as he once more began to pound deeply into her, his balls slapping against her ass as he buried his cock into her.

Her moans turned to desperate screams of pleasure as he continued to fuck her. She fondled her breasts, gazing up at him as he continued to thrust into her.

“Come on, Yen…” He huffed, letting go of her right leg to grab her hand, pulling it down to her clit. She immediately began to hastily massage the tender nub, earning a groan of pleasure from Geralt as he watched her squirm and writhe in pleasure beneath him.

He hunched over her then, tilting her ass up so that he could angle his cock against her g-spot, earning huffs and moans of pleasure as she threw her head back against the pillows. He took her breast between his lips, nipping her tender nipple with his teeth before he gently swirled his tongue over it afterwards.

“Geralt… Geralt, don’t stop… Gods, I’m s—so close…” She gasped, her back arching just a bit as he hastened his thrusts.

He curled around her body, holding her against him as he pounded into her slick lips, his balls ramming against her ass as he fucked her deeply. As her moans began to come closer together, he knew she was ready to cum, and he could feel his own cock stiffening in need of release. With a few final thrusts, he buried his cock deeply in her cunt as he came hard within her clenched walls. She moaned as she, too, clenched with her orgasm, coating his cock in a new layer of their mixed cum, her body shaking and convulsing as pleasure washed over her.

He released his hold of her just enough to allow her to lay comfortably on the bed, her body still twitching as her orgasm slowly left her. He kept his cock in her, waiting until she finally relaxed beneath him, before he slowly pulled his length from her; their cum dripping down to the blanket beneath her.

Her eyes finally focused on him after a few moments, and a tired smile came to her lips, her chest heaving with her breaths. She reached out towards him, and he lowered over her, their lips joining in a deep, tender kiss. When they pulled apart, she cupped his cheek, running her thumb across his skin as she gazed into his eyes.

“And here I thought I was doing you the favor…” She breathed, a small chuckle following her declaration as a smile pulled at her lips.

“You did… And I returned it.” He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose before he climbed off of her, stepping from the bed to grab a wet cloth.

He made his way back to her, handing the towel off to her so that she could wipe herself clean, and when he was about to make his way back to the tub in to grab another wet cloth for himself, she pulled him down onto the edge of the bed, taking the cloth in her hand and running it over his chest, belly, and taking his cock in her hand as she wiped the tender skin down, all the while placing kisses to the back of his neck and his shoulders.

“There… All clean.” She hummed, placing another kiss to his cheek, tossing the rag over to the floor beside the tub. “Let’s get back to sleep, hmm?”

“You’re wish is my command, my raven.” He replied.

With a bit of magic, she cleaned the sweat and cum from the blanket, then climbed back beneath them, curling up at his side as he joined her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to his body as they both drifted off into blissful sleep.


End file.
